Lost in New York: Rewrite
by TwilightSky15
Summary: Sora get's captured by hunters while in the Pride Lands. The hunters sell him to Alice and now he's living at the Zoo in New York so Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico try to help him escape. Will they be able to escape when Sora can't use the keyblade? NOTE- I took over this story with Evilkat23's permission
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected capture

**KhandTwilightFan15: *walks in to nothing but crickets chirping* Ok, Ok I know what all of you are thinking- "Where the hell has she been all summer!?", "She better have a good excuse for not updating ****Organization 13 Escape the Game!", and "Why is she adopting a new story?" " Doesn't she have her own fanfic ideas!?" Well let's make a list to answer everything ok?**

**1. and 2. not long after I got out of school for the summer our computer had so many nasty virus's that it crashed completely and wasn't working right so, instead of shipping it to the closest big city (I live in a small town) to get it fixed my mom decided to give it to the only computer tech shop we have in town that's really cheap and shitty, and our computer has sat there in his shop with all of our/my important files for 3 MONTHS. So I've been file less for the past 3 months and super pissed about it! The only reason I have a computer at all right now is because my mom desperately needed to pay her bills so we took the extra computer from the house at the farm.**

**3. I love this story enough to continue it since the original author didn't want to. :)**

** 's the sucky part about not having our original computer! I've had **_**tons **_**of fanfic ideas over the past 3 months but I didn't want to make a fanfic file on this computer because I know/figured that my older brother would be a heartless basted and probably delete it.**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were wondering around the Pride Lands everything seemed quiet, a little _too_ quiet for Sora's liking. Sora began to run around looking for someone, anyone, to calm this nagging suspicion that something was wrong. Soon all of them got to Pride Rock and they still didn't see anyone. " Huh. I figured they would be here," Sora said looking around Pride Rock, "gawrsh where could they be?" Goofy asked looking around the empty cave with Donald and Sora. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been called from Hallow Bastion by the king saying that something was wrong in the Pride lands. He didn't say what, which confused all of them.

"I'm still wondering why the king brought us here" Donald said with a huff. Just then a loud roar rang out though the Pride lands Sora, Donald, and Goofy all turned they're heads. "That didn't sound good" Sora said running from Pride rock toward the noise leavening Donald and Goofy behind, "SORA! Wait up!" Donald shouted flying as fast as he could, "wait for me you two!" Goofy yelled as he started to spin after the two. Donald and Goofy were fast but not as fast as Sora.

Sora got to the grassy fields to see Simba, Nala and all of the other lionesses surrounded by people with guns, "Sora stay back!" Simba shouted with a threatening growl, just then a man with a gun noticed Sora. "Hey John look at that cub! He sure is a beauty, just look at those eyes!" the mysterious man said as he pointed his gun at Sora. Donald and Goofy ran up to Sora and froze right in their tracks, "we could get some big bucks for that lion cub" John said not taking his gaze off of Sora.

The man was about to shoot him, But Simba ran up and pounced on the guy, the man who John calls 'Anthony' (John yelled It when Simba pounced on him) used his gun to hold Simba back. What nobody saw though was a third man hiding in the bushes, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Simba roared all of the lionesses ran off, even Nala ,but Sora, Donald, and Goofy stayed behind with Simba. "Get out of here you guys!" Simba growled as he tried to pin the guy to the ground. "No way. We're not leaving you Simba!" Sora shouted as he ran up to pounce on John like Simba did with Anthony.

Just then a shot rang-out Sora felt Something hit him in the side, Sora fell to the ground and turned to looked at his side to see a dart like thing in it, suddenly he began to feel really dizzy, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Sora could hear Donald, Simba, and Goofy's frantic cries. But Sora soon fell into darkness the last thing he heard was a man cheering.

Simba ran up to Sora only to be shot himself by Anthony, Donald flew up to Sora and used 'cure' but it didn't wake him, just then another shot rang Donald look to see that Goofy was shot too having no choice Donald flew off to get help from the other lions. That was a big mistake, because just as he left Anthony walked up to Sora and grabbed him. "Should we take the big one?" John asked looking at Simba. "No, just this one it's young I'm sure we could sell him for more money." Anthony said throwing Sora into a cage in the back of their jeep.

!IMPORTANT A/N!

1. I'll try to fix some chapters while others I might redo completely, some might be longer some might stay the same. I'm not sure yet.

2. THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO, I REAPEAT, NO YAOI IN THIS STORY! I _hate_ yaoi! so fair warning to those who've read this before that this will be majorly different from the original story especially Ch5!.

3. I've honestly never written as the penguins or the leamers so if the characters seem OOC I'm sorry and if there's anyone out there that would like to help me by Betaing this for me, I would love you forever! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the penguins

**KhandTwilightFan15: Like I said still looking for that Beta. PM me if you're willing to.**

Sora woke up feeling the ground rattle and rock beneath him; his eyes were still closed, but when Sora began to slowly open his eyes, bright sun light stung his eyes and he let out a soft moan, slowly lifting his head. It took Sora awhile to realize that he was in a cage in the back a jeep. "Donald…Goofy anyone?" Sora called out in a raspy voice but it didn't take long for Sora to realize that his throat was bone dry. There was no water in the cage, and to top it all off Sora was having a hard time standing up in the moving truck.

After a few moments Sora finally managed to stand up, he braced himself and tried to summon his keyblade, but it didn't come he tried it again but still it didn't come but Sora never gave up and kept on trying, soon he began to shake his head out of disbelief. _"What's going on!?"_ He thought desperately once again trying and failing, After at least twenty more times he gave up. Suddenly the truck hit a big bump in the dirt road and Sora bounced up hitting his head on the ceiling of the cage. He yelped and landed on the cage floor with a hard thud.

"Owwwwww" Sora moaned has he rolled from his side and onto his stomach, he was so tired and his head hurt so much he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3

Sora awoke again who knows how much later, only this time he realized he wasn't in the truck but still in a cage, he could hear voices off in the distance or in another room. And as he got up he took in his surroundings the first thing Sora noticed was that he was in a different cage because he could see in every direction, he also noticed he was in what looked like a doctor's office because he could see various tools and stuff a doctor would use. At that moment a sense of dread entered his stomach, Just then a woman with red hair came through the door holding Four cages; each cage had a penguin in it.

The woman put the penguins on the counter next to Sora, "well, well, well look who woke up" she said looking at Sora through the front of the cage, as Sora stared back he could see a nametag pinned to the woman's shirt with the name 'Alice' printed on it. Alice's voice was high pitched and annoying, he looked at the penguins, and they looked back at him. And they just started at each other none of them looked away for about a minute or so.

Sora finally broke the ice "Hiya" Sora said as cheerfully as possible his, voice was raspy as he was still thirsty, waving his paw but only one of the penguins returned his wave which was the smallest out of all of them. The 2nd smallest gave Sora an untrusting glare making Sora nervous, "I-I-I'm Sora" he managed to choke out. _Man they kinda scare me_Sora thought to himself, "I'm Private" the littlest one said with a smile. Sora smiled back, "PRIVATE!" one of the penguins barked making the small penguin jump but smiled cheerily at Sora before looking away. Silence fell over again.

Sora once again broke the ice "Do any of you know where I am?" he asked nobody said anything and Sora just sighed, "ya know it's one thing to ignore a person if you know them but it's another if you don't know them and ignore them!" Sora said with a snort. "We don't know if you can trust you," the 2nd smallest said crossing his flippers across his chest. "You could start by giving me your names" Sora said looking at each and every one of the penguins. "Well you already know Private, I'm Kowalski" said the tallest

"I'm Skipper and that's Rico" the 2nd smallest said pointing to himself and the 2nd tallest penguin Sora smiled and waved at all of them, "HEY! That reminds me have you guys seen a guy named Riku or a bad guy named Pete?" all of the penguins shook their heads, Sora seemed disappointed about that. Just then the door opened revealing a dark skinned man wearing a white coat and latex gloves he immediately walked over to Sora, "Alice was right, you are a little cutie." the man said opening the cage and scratching Sora behind the ears making him purr.

The vet started scratch Sora behind the ears then he scratched Sora on the neck, Sora rolled over on his back so the vet continued to scratch him on the stomach. The vet stopped and picked up Sora and put him on a table that was cold and metal. After listening to Sora's heart, feeling his muscle structure, and taking Sora for an X-ray he just had two more things to do _"this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be"_ Sora thought to himself, just then he felt a small pinch on the back of his neck. The pinch only lasted a few seconds, But this made Sora start to struggle against the man as he realized that the vet was giving him shots and Sora had always hated needles since he was six.

The man had to put all of his weight down on Sora to keep him still, after 5 shots the doctor stuck one last needle into Sora, this time to collect his blood. Of course the vet did this right in front of the penguins and since the other penguins knew Private couldn't handle the sight of blood and well…_THUD_

Sora watched confused as Private faint to the floor of his cage, after a few minutes the vet put Sora back in his cage. And left with Sora's blood, "man I'm sooooooooo thirsty" Sora said in a raspy voice, "I can tell" Kowalski said noticing Sora's voice. "Is Private okay?" Sora asked as the small penguin was still on the cage floor, "he'll be fine" Skipper said shaking his head. "You don't like shots do you?" Kowalski asked thinking back to Sora actions from a few minutes ago.

"What was your first guess?" Sora asked quizzically

" I was watching how much you were struggling against the vet and that action is normally when animals are forced to do something they hate."

Sora shook his head and laughed, "you must be pretty smart huh?"

"Yep Kowalski is the smartest, Rico handle explosives, Private can crack code, and I'm the leader" Skipper said looking proud, but before Sora could say anything else the vet and Alice came back in, "that lion is as healthy as a horse, no diseases or anything! Nice muscle structure, good heart, strong bones I think he could run a mile without stopping for a breath, but if I were you I'd keep him a leash in his habitat for a while as he might try to escape, now Alice if you'll excuse me I have four penguins to check up on."

Alice nodded, grabbed Sora's cage, and walked out of the animal hospital;. As Alice took Sora to his new habitat he saw all types of animals lemurs, monkeys, otters, kangaroos, elephants, everything: after a short while Alice walked into the new lion habitat and the next thing Sora noticed was that Alice was opening the cage door Sora bolted out of the cage only to realize that he in a large area/yard that was surrounded by a wall with a giant rock in the middle of it with a large cave entrance in the side. Alice didn't bother to take the vets warning seriously so she just shut Sora in his habitat without putting him a leash. After she left Sora began to run around, he was still thirsty and there was no water source in his habitat, he looked around fervently until he realized that there was a encloser across from his, he realized it was the penguins.

Alice came back and put all of the penguins back in their habitat, then left, Sora managed to jump the wall without even trying, and landed in the penguin's habitat. They just stared at him surprised, "WATER!" Sora shouted as he lapped up the water, it was cold so it felt good against his dry throat. "Oh no he's going to be like ring-tail!" Skipper shouted. To all of the penguins surprise he left once he was done and went back to his habitat. "Sorry I was just so thirsty" Sora called over his wall, Private smiled he knew that him and Sora were going to be good friends.

**KhandTwilightFan15: Wow you'd think they would be smart enough to put, like a pond or something in Sora's encloser huh? Oh well on to the next chapter! XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: A catnap and a chat

**KhandTwilightFan15: I appreciate the Follows and Favorites guys! But I'd really like it if you could review and tell me what you think**

Sora's P.O.V

I was running around the perimeter of my habitat, I needed to get out of here, I could easily jump the gate but I decided to wait in till night so I have a sure fire way of escaping without being caught. I stopped to catch my breath and looked over toward the penguins habitat, they looked like they were training or something. I swear they're part of some experiment or something either that or just crazy. I let out a sigh, Just then a familiar annoying voice came from behind me, "your sure are a skinny lion you know that?" I turn around to see Alice she threw something into my food bowl by the rocky overhang. I walked over to find a big chunk of raw meat I didn't touch it, knowing I'd get sick if I ate it uncooked.

Just then my stomach growled I couldn't remember the last time I ate. The meat was tempting but I'll pass, suddenly out of nowhere another voice rang out whoever was talking had an annoying foreign accent, I realized that the mysterious voice was coming from the penguins habitat. As I looked over my wall I could easily see who was talking and what they was saying.

"Hello neighbors it is I: the incredibly handsome and wise King Julian I need to-

I just couldn't help myself! I could see that he obviously wasn't wise so I started to laugh as hard as I could. Julian looked at me as I continued to laugh I didn't care if he stared at me.

"And what my I ask is so funny I didn't say anything funny did I Maurice?"

The other lemur shook his head, I laughed again, if only I'd paid attention five seconds before I started laughing, I didn't know he was a king. "What is so funny!?" Julian yelled. That's when I decided to speak. "You say you are wise I can tell you obviously are not" Julian gave me an angry glare. I just stared right back; not caring. "And who are you, strange fossa?"

I stared at him, what the heck was a fossa? I shook my head, rolled my eyes, layed down in the nice soft grass and put my back to Julian. I could feel the lemur's eye's glaring at me, and I just ignored it; as I began to feel tired I decided to take a little catnap, what could it hurt?

KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3KH3

I felt something taping on my shoulder, I pushed whatever was taping me, away with my paw; I was still tired and didn't want to get up. Just then what ever tapped me it hit me as hard as it could and man did I wake up quick!. I let out a moan as I got up, "what!?" I snapped to my surprise I turned my head to see Private his eyes showed that his feelings were hurt. "I'm sorry Private," I sighed "what?" Private didn't answer and he just stared at me. I hopped up on all fours and let out a big yawn letting my tongue loll out and roll back in. I scratched behind my right ear and then looked at Private. He still didn't say anything he just looked at me.

I could take it anymore he just looked so sad, I deiced to break the ice, "Private are you okay?" the look in his eyes suddenly changed from sad to worried. "Private what's wrong?" I asked, I was starting to worry myself. After what felt like forever he finally spoke. "Are you from this world?"

I stood there, dumbstruck, I didn't think he would know about the other worlds, not knowing what to say I could tell by his eyes he wasn't kidding and he wanted an answer, I sighed; the jig was was up about the other worlds so I decided to tell him the truth. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just seem so-

" Different"

"Please don't take it the wrong way Sora, I'm not saying different as in bad I mean-

"Private I know what you mean, it's okay"

I smiled at Private and he smiled back I then noticed that it was dark out. "I SLEPT THOUGH THE ENTIRE DAY!" I yelled, surprised, A moment later I felt something hit me in the head.

"SHUT UP!" somebody shouted throwing something else at my head. I rubbed my head when the other animal threw a rock at my head. "Now that I think about it, Private shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Well go back to bed"

"Sora you're going to leave. Aren't you?"

"Private I can't promise that I'm going to stay forever I have to leave soon, I'm sorry"

"Don't be." there was a brief silence "can I help you leave?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because Private I don't want you to get hurt"

" How would I get hurt?"

"Let's just say a lot people want me dead"

"Who would want you dead?"

"To many people to name"

Private was about to say something else but someone cut him off, "PRIVATE WHERE ARE YOU!?" a strong stern voice yelled. "I'm in trouble! I'll talk to you later bye" Private called back to me running as fast as he could towards the penguins habitat. Rolling my eyes I laid back down only to hear the same voice yelling at Private. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND PRIVATE!? FOR ALL YOU KNOW THAT LION COULD OF EATEN YOU!1"

I know I shouldn't meddle but not being able to help myself I decided to yell back, "I WASN'T GOING TO EAT PRIVATE, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM HE'S FINE!"

There was a long silence when a familiar voice yelled. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" just then something hit me in the head again. I grumbled to myself before laying back down to go to sleep.

**KhandTwilightFan15: Like I said plz review or I'll have lion Sora cuddle you to death! XD**


End file.
